TurboxMe
by JoyanneDwarf
Summary: So this is my first story on here and warning I tend to make grammer mistakes even after I proofread. Again I'm so sorry if there is a mistake. I tried to make this a unisex fanfic meaning I tried not to make it female or male. Sorry if Turbo is out of character. I tried to keep Turbo's lisp in sorry if one word has a "s" insead of "th". Reviews are welcome.


I was walking around. I'm from the newest game that had been plugged in and after the arcade closes I wonder around meeting new game

characters and seeing their games. I walked to a game that got plugged in a week before mine. It's called Turbo Time. I walked inside

and looked around. It's a racing game and a few characters are walking around. I saw someone that is short and had a T on their

helmet instead of a stripe I walk over and tap his shoulder he turns around and screams "WHAT!?" then stops. He stares at me for a

good five minutes and smirks. "Well hey good looking~ Your character from the new game the got plugged in correct? I'm Turbo and you are~?" he said.

"I'm _ from _! Nice to meet you Turbo!" I said then reached out my hand to shake. He shook my hand then pulls it over and

kisses it. "Hehehe. I like to chat but I have to work on my car." He lets my hand go and walks off. We see each other for a few months

then I notice I started to developed feelings for the grey skinned yellow eyed guy. I kept it a secret to everyone. One day I invited

Turbo to my video game and showed him my house. We sat down and chatted. He yawned and then put his arm around me making me blush. "Hey

_?" "Yeah Turbo?" "Do you like me?" He said looking me in the eyes. My blush darken and I looked away. "Y-yeah..." I looked at

him. He is smirking and leaned in for a kiss. We kissed and slowly turned into making out on my couch. He stopped. "Meet me tomorrow

at 10pm. I'll be in my garage." He got up and walked out the door. I layed there blushing and sweating. I went and got cleaned up then

went to bed. The next night I went to his garage and saw the lights out. I closed the door and before I clicked them on..."Pleathe lock

the door too." I yelped the after a few minutes I knew it was Turbo. I locked the door and now clicked on the lights my cheeks burned

red at what I saw. Turbo leaning on his car, in his underwear and had a hard on. He smiled and said "I been thinking about you while I

wath waiting and my Turbo Jr..." He said griping his hard on. "Couldn't wait~" He laughed. He motioned with his hand for me to walk

over. I walked over and he told me to stop where I was. "Strip." I slowly start to strip off my clothes all the way to my underwear.

He walks over and licked my neck. I blushed and gasped he kept licking then lower his licking to my underwear. He pulled down my

undies and licked my _ he kept licking over and over. I panted and gripped his head. "O-oh Turbo~ O-OH Y-YES TURBO!" He stopped and

stood up. He leaned on his cart then motioned me over with his hand. I rans over and got on top of him. He made out with me then whispered "I want you~" into my ear he then pinned me to the car and rubbed against my entrance. He purred and smirked soon he reached over and got some lube he warmed it up with his hands and then squirt some into his hand and rubbed it onto his cock. He then went and started to prep me. He smirked as a squirmed and wiggled. I was laying there moaning and begging. He told me to beg louder. "T-turbo p-please put your-r *gasps* y-your d-dick in- A-ah! Inside me!" He then removed his fingers then probed my entrance with his dick. He stared into my eyes and soon entered me his thrusts where slow and soon speeded up. He panted above me and slammed into me. "A-AH YES TURBO YES!" I screamed as he moved faster. He laughed and started whispering sweet nothing in my ear. Everything was so wonderful. He was close I could feel it I was too. He moved faster and faster till. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH _~!" He climaxed into me and the collapsed on top of me. He panted and smiled at me. "That was the best thex I ever had." He said. I started to giggle and I cuddle him. He smiled and kissed my forehead. I fell asleep in his arms.

THE END


End file.
